harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rolanda Hooch
Title change Can somebody change the Title to Rolanda Hooch instead of Madam Hooch? First name Xiomara or Rolanda? I have in my notes that Mme. Hooch appears in books 1, 3, and 6, but I believe her first name never appears; I also have that her name is Xiomara, but didn't write down where that came from. Is there anything actually written by JKR that lists her name? (I believe that trading cards are not legit.) :Please don't remove comments from other users. The Xiomara is from the IMD and the Rolanda is from the trading cards. As it is not in the books or explicitly stated the first name should probably be removed. Mafalda Hopkirk 20:11, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::Where is Xiomara from the IMD based on? Does it say it in the credits? Regardless, one of the sources can be considered "more" canon, so in my opinion, the first name shouldn't be deleted but if there is a source for both names it must be noted in the article. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 23:40, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Birth Date It states that she was born sometime before 1914 (possibly the 1900s). Yet she taught at Hogwarts during the 1990s. That doesn't make sense because that means she is in her 80s-90s. --I Ross I 03:21, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Why doesn't it make sense? McGonagall was teaching when she was 72 (DH), and she didn't stop teaching after the events of the Battle of Hogwarts. And look at Dumbledore: He was 110-something in HBP! -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] [[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']] 19:02, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Actually, Dumbledore is ~150 (according to HBP film) -- 22:49, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, Dumbledore was born in 1881, making him about 115. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 22:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The Source for the bithdate is... Okay. So how about this. I own a pistol from the great war. Think about that for a moment. I was born in 1985. Think. My GUN. Is OLDER. Than I AM. So therefore... 15:12, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::The other issue is the fact that she was flying during the "Great War" does not necessarily mean she had previously graduated from Hogwarts. Note in PS, that the other first-years talk about their escapes from helicopters and hang-gliders while flying on brooms before they had entered Hogwarts. It is natural to assume tha tthe Flying Instructor was flying a lot at a very early age. So I think the most we can say was that she was born at some point before, say, 1910. Not that she necessarily graduated from Hogwarts before the end of WW I. Wva (talk) 16:24, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :: House In film 1, Quirrell wore a black tie (Hufflepuff) and Hooch wore a blue one (Ravenclaw?) but I don´t think this refers to their Houses. Do we have a hint if Rolanda actually attended Hogwarts, or even to her House?--Rodolphus 11:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Rolanda adressed Ravenclaw Amanda by first name, while she adressed other students like Neville by last name. Does this indicate the possibility, only the possibility, that she was a Ravenclaw herself?--Rodolphus 16:44, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Madam Hooch appears in a trailer for the Lego video game, wearing a yellow badge with an "H" on it. It most likely means Hogwarts, but is there a chance it means "Hufflepuff", especially, given the colurs? If there are no objections, I´ll add it to the article.--Rodolphus 21:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ]] I´ve added it, with sources.--Rodolphus 08:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) In this picture she is seen wearing a green cloak, can this mean she was Slytherin? :Of course not! McGonagall wears emerald green robes and we know she was in Gryffindor in her student years (and, besides, Hooch's robes are dark blue, nowhere near green) -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Appearances When did she appear in the Half-Blood Prince? I don't remember reading about her in that book. Butterfly the rabbit 17:04, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :She's mentioned several times, e.g.,Harry stepped up to Madam Hooch, the referee, who was standing ready to release the balls from the crate. -Smonocco 17:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Madam Hooch was present in Every Quidditch Match mentioned in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (book). In Chapter 14 & 19 particularly. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 07:33, February 9, 2010 (UTC) NEW RECAST OF HOOCH IN POA. This individual (seen in POA) may be a recast of Rolanda, no? They are very similar. Pol 871 20:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Rolyy.JPG|in the quidditch scene. newhooch.jpg|At the Great Hall. :Similar or not, if she isn't identified it's just speculation. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:08, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :I know, Seth,i know.But it is a interesting think that we can put in BTS--. 20:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I have created a seperate article (unidentified female Hogwarts employee (VIII))--Rodolphus 20:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Who is the the individual sitting next to the possible Rolanda in PA?--Rodolphus 14:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Teaching I put that she started teaching sometime after 1956, my reason for this is because in the same sentence it states that she became teacher under headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and on the headmaster page it says that he took up headmaster position in 1956. So if it is not accurate to say that it was after 1956 that she started teaching at Hogwarts, then a couple of other things would need to change to, because if Albus's dates of being headmaster are correct then she would have started teaching under Armando Dippet and the article is wrong, if the dates are not correct then the headmaster page needs to reflect that. --BachLynn23 17:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it's ever said Hooch was appointed by Dumbledore, though. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, so if we don't know for sure who the Headmaster was when she started teaching, that should probably be taken out. --BachLynn23 18:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) OP When was she mentioned in the OP video game? In one of the random quotes spoken by students, like Vector?--Rodolphus 09:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Great War??????????????????????? i think "Great war" refers to First Wizarding War. :Anti-aircraft in a Wizarding War? Doubtful. Though she does look great for a ninety-year-old... 14:16, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Me again. Her broom being damaged in the Great War doesn't mean she was there. Could be an heirloom. Very LIKELY to be an heirloom. JK Rowling's typical inability to count notwithstanding, I severely doubt that Madam Hooch is that old. 15:25, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Sorry for butting in, but other translations refer to the Second World War... That is a far more likely scenario than it being the First World War...While other places may have mice or mosquitoes, we have... DRAGONS! (LawOfTheSeas) (talk) 12:49, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :Other translations mistranslate it as the Second World War. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:38, April 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Is it a confirmed mistranslation? Because it makes much more sense. While other places may have mice or mosquitoes, we have... DRAGONS! (LawOfTheSeas) (talk) 11:42, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Madame Hooch in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets? What makes you think that Hooch appears in the movie Chamber of Secrets? this is complete nonsense. She does not even appear in any frame. She could be one of the many unidentified teachers in the background, played by another actress. The same would be possible for Vector, Sprout, Babbling, Sinistra, and all other employees. --Rodolphus 16:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) You can confuse the secret room with the philosopher's stone? How do I know it is the first film Sinistra, Sprout, Vector and Babbling play unidentified teacher, and in a secret room unidentified teachers do not even show. If you can provide photos of Madam Hooch from the secret room, then it all becomes clear. What secret room? I just said that many unknown teachers apppar in the film, and Hooch may be onne of them.--Rodolphus 16:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) In some interviews about Hooch said that she has no plans to appear in a secret room. Yes and unknown teachers in a secret room do not show. ::What secret room are you talking about? We know for a fact that Hooch is mentioned in the Chamber of Secrets book (refereeing), as there are numerous unidentified female teachers that appear in various background scenes of the film (Feasts, Quidditch match, etc), one of them could be a new actress portraying the part, re-casts happen all the time. Also, for smaller/extra/non-speaking roles they aren't always specifically identified in movie credits. --BachLynn (Accio!) 16:43, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I rely in this case on the facts and not on the intuition that "now it may be it." :::I'm still curious what "secret room" you are referring to, but despite that, at the very least I think that your question has brought up the point that at the least, next to the appearance of Chamber of Secrets film, it should technically say "possibly" as the character is not officially listed in the movie credits. --BachLynn (Accio!) 16:53, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Done.--Rodolphus 16:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) You can also say that Trelawney appears in a secret room in the form of an unidentified teacher. :Except the fact that in the books Trelawney does not make an appearance until book 3, the reason for Rolanda's "possible" appearance in the movie is because as she is seen in the book, and as there are unidentified teachers in the movie, that makes it a "possibility" that one of them could be her.--BachLynn (Accio!) 17:12, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : :But Burbage is also not in the book and the movie Goblet of Fire is possible it appears. Please don´t forget it's possible for a character that didn´t appear in the book to appear in the film. Sinistra and Vector are not in the PS book, but are in the film.--Rodolphus 17:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) And Trelawney not in the book The Philosopher's Stone as Sinistra and Vector, but it may play some unknown teacher? Blood status Hooch is not present in the final film during the Battle of Hogwarts, and indeed isn't mentioned in the book. This, combined with knowledge of what anti-aircraft devices are, seems to suggest some Muggle background. Thoughts? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 01:41, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :Bumphing :P --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 01:23, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::There also is no other "Hooch" wizard or witch mentioned in the books, but this means little. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 04:23, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Bumping. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:28, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Rolanda Hooch's eyes In the film Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the professor Rolanda Hooch's eyes looks like a hawk's (or eagle's?) eyes. Is it possible that she has transfigured her eyes (and maybe something else in her physical and psychological characteristics) to they look like as a hawk's eyes, so she could have an extra ability on flying? Just a possible similar example: Voldemort looks like that has transfigured his body as a snake. Andre G. Dias (talk) 19:32, December 15, 2014 (Brazil) :It also says this in the books, that her eyes are yellow like a hawk's. It is possible this was a Transfiguration, but it could also simply be biological. We simply do not know for sure, so saying either way would be speculative. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:49, December 15, 2014 (UTC)